Déneb
by Airienn
Summary: ¿Y si en vez de conceder deseos, las estrellas dieran consejos sentimentales? ¿Sería posible que funcionaran? Ah, pero las estrellas saben lo que se hacen… ¿o no?
1. Capítulo 1

¿Y si en vez de conceder deseos, las estrellas dieran consejos sentimentales¿Sería posible que funcionaran?

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada – Tan sólo el personaje de Déneb es de mi propiedad y aún así está lejos de mi alcance.. xD

* * *

**  
. Deneb . Capítulo 1 .**

Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el cristal. Dentro de poco el autocar pararía para repostar y dejar que los pasajeros estirasen las piernas. Pese a todo, el viaje no se le estaba haciendo tan largo como de costumbre.

Posó su vista más allá de los negros contornos delineados al otro lado de la ventana, las estrellas brillaban como si les fuera la vida en ello, podía nombrar todas las constelaciones que aparecían en el firmamento. Entre ellas la suya, Cygnus. El cisne.

El altavoz del autobús anunció la parada reglamentaria de veinte minutos y se dispuso a aparcar en el área de servicio. Curiosamente, hasta aquellos que apenas segundos antes roncaban apaciblemente trotaron escaleras abajo en busca de algo que comer, beber… o todo lo contrario. El muchacho esbozó una mueca irónica.

– Eh¿No vas a bajar? –

– Mmm… no pensaba… –

– ¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes muy buena cara. – el chófer se dirigió a él con gesto amable.

– Tal vez sí baje… creo que me he mareado un poco, no se preocupe. Gracias – contestó mientras se dirigía hacia el bar.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se arrebujó en la chaqueta. No en busca de calor sino en busca de abrigo. No por frío, más bien por desamparo.

– La última vez que vengo… – suspiró murmurando entre dientes para sí mismo – siempre digo lo mismo y siempre acabo volviendo…

Un par de chiquillas pasaron a su lado dirigiéndole miradas apreciativas, a las que no prestó mayor atención. Sacó un bocadillo de la pequeña mochila que llevaba al hombro y lo mordisqueó con aire ausente, parando sólo para resoplar en vano; los rebeldes mechones dorados continuaban cayendo sobre sus ojos.

Buscó un rincón en el que las sombras le brindasen amparo frente a las luces de neón que brillaban en el techo del edificio, y una vez apoyado contra la pared se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo. Suspiró y se sacudió las migajas que habían caído en su ropa. Tanto pensar le había quitado el poco apetito que tenía.

Se sentía solo y abandonado, la tristeza que siempre había tenido un lugar en su corazón se iba expandiendo por todo su ser.

«_Todo el esfuerzo invertido en hacerme frío, fuerte, sin dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, borrado de un plumazo por tres días contigo. ¿Y ahora qué¿Tengo que volver a la rutina fingiendo que no pasa nada¡Demonios, no pido tanto! Salud tengo poca pero me vale, dinero tengo aún menos pero no me importa; amor… supongo que hay gente que me quiere, ahora, qué vean en mí ya no sé.  
__Pertenecer… sentir que pertenezco a algún lugar, que tengo un sitio donde me siento completo… Quizá sí sea pedir demasiado… _»

Se secó los ojos con la manga de la chaqueta, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía (que no dejaban de ser unos cuantos) su propia incapacidad para contener las lágrimas cuando estaba a solas.

– Menudo caballero de hielo estás hecho, chaval… – el desasosiego y la rabia que sentía hacia sí mismo luchaban por dominarle.

– Que parezcas de hielo no significa que lo seas. – comentó una voz a su lado.

Sobresaltado, el chico alzó la vista para encontrarse con una joven algo mayor que él, que lo miraba con simpatía.

Se retiró el pero de la cara y la estudió por unos momentos; melena pelirroja por debajo de los hombros, flequillo rebelde, ojos grandes y verdes y expresión dulce.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –

– Hyoga. ¿Y tú? –

– Déneb. –

– Te pareces a un amigo. – dijo esbozando una sonrisa. _«Shun»_

– Vaya, al menos sonríes, pensé que ya estaba todo perdido. – contestó ella mientras se sentaba.

La amargura volvió a hacer presa en él.

– No lo entenderías… –

– Prueba a ver, creo que te sorprenderás. – dijo mirándolo de reojo.

La posibilidad de sentirse comprendido hizo que el muchacho decidiera tirar su cerrazón por la borda, y abrir sus más íntimos pensamientos a alguien a quien no conocía de nada.  
_«No tengo nada que perder…»_

– Él… – comenzó. Ella le animó con un ligero asentimiento.

– Él es… mi medio hermano y… pese a que siempre discutimos, es… yo… lo aprecio mucho y… ahora ya no vive con el resto de nosotros y vengo de verlo… y… lo echaba de menos… pero ahora creo que me moriré si no estoy con él. Yo… yo… –

– Lo quieres ¿no? – preguntó la joven con voz suave.

Por toda respuesta el chico enterró la cara entre sus manos, no queriendo que nadie viera como las lágrimas escapaban pese a sus esfuerzos.

Ella miró hacia el cielo, dándole un poco de privacidad para que se recompusiera.

– Eso va a ser. – tras unos minutos de silencio la voz del rubio volvió a oírse, con tono agridulce.

– Si realmente lo quieres, yo creo que deberías decírselo. – le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un delicado apretón – Me parece que deberías ir volviendo, ya es hora.

Hyoga se levantó y tras limpiarse los pantalones le tendió una mano a la muchacha, que lo observaba sin decir nada. Aceptó y la ayudó a incorporarse para después buscar sus cosas.

Dio unos pasos hacia el aparcamiento y se giró hacia ella.

– Oye gracias por… – pero la joven no se hallaba a la vista por ninguna parte.

Agitando la cabeza confuso y murmurando para sí se encaminó de vuelta al autocar.

– ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó el chófer al verlo.

– ¿Eh¡Ah! Sí, sí… –

Se removió inquieto en su asiento hasta encontrar una postura cómoda y una vez más miró las estrellas a través del cristal.

Allá arriba su constelación brillaba por encima de las demás, y la estrella principal parpadeaba alegremente, como si le estuviera guiñando un ojo.

Fijando su vista en ella, Hyoga arrugó el gesto hasta trocarlo en una sonrisa incrédula.

* * *

– Seh…? – una voz somnolienta contestó al teléfono.

– Quee… soy yo, hola. – Hyoga contuvo el aliento de forma inconsciente.

– ¡Por todos los… ¡Pato¿Tú sabes la hora que es..! –

– Me… dijiste que… te llamase nada más llegar. – murmuró alicaído el más joven.

– … es cierto, disculpa. – el remordimiento tranquilizó de golpe a Ikki, quien hasta entonces no recordaba que había hecho jurar y perjurar al rubio que le llamaría en cuanto llegase.

– Y eso. – Hyoga estaba cada vez menos seguro de lo que quería decirle.

– Pato, yo… –

– Te quiero, pollo estúpido. –

– Tsk, eso ya lo sé, déjame habl… ¡Qué has dicho! – Ikki tuvo que agarrar el teléfono al vuelo, que había soltado del susto.

El ruso no contestó.

– Eh, eh, pato, dime algo, no te quedes callado. Tú… bueno tú sabes que aunque no lo diga también te quiero al fin y al cabo eres mi hermano, no? Porque, quiero decir, a mi no me van los tíos, no soy gay ni nada de eso, no se si me explico, porque además ¿tú no tenías novia¿eh pato? … ¿Pato? –

– … –

– …¿Hyoga?–

Por respuesta solo escuchó el sonido del teléfono comunicando.

* * *

Reviews,si? Comentario constructivo bienvenido! (simples ñañeos tambien se aeptan XD)  
Nos vemos en el segundo capítulo o 


	2. Capítulo 2

¿Y si en vez de conceder deseos, las estrellas dieran consejos sentimentales¿Qué pasaría si una vez llevados a cabo no parecieran funcionar? Ah, pero las estrellas saben lo que se hacen… ¿o no?

Fuel© Metallica – Pero como la letra encaja muy bien con lavisión que tengo de la escena, y es una canción que me encanta, la tomo prestada  
Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada – Tan sólo el personaje de Déneb es de mi propiedad y aún así está lejos de mi alcance.. xD

* * *

**. Deneb . Capítulo 2 .**

– ¡…Con el pato de los huevos! – tras tres días de mal comer, mal dormir y mal pensar, Ikki estaba sobresaturado de frustraciones. En resumen, en perfectas condiciones para hacer cualquier tipo de tontería.

Como la que estaba llevando a cabo.

Sin dejar de murmurar obscenidades buscó entre los discos compactos que con el tiempo se habían ido almacenando en su coche, hasta encontrar uno a su gusto. Una vez hallado lo introdujo casi a la fuerza en el reproductor y esperó a que el rock lleno de guitarras de Metallica le quitara un poco la ansiedad.

– "_And on I burn, churning my direction, quench my thirst with gasoline...__So gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire!"_ – el caballero del Fénix cantaba en voz alta sin soltar el volante del coche, pero siguiendo el ritmo con ambas manos y un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Una y otra vez su mente volvía a los últimos días, después de la llamada de Hyoga, en los que tras sangre sudor y lágrimas había llegado a aceptar lo inaceptable.

Se sentía atraído por el maldito ruso.

Le gustaba.

Pero de ahí a reconocer que muy posiblemente estaba enamorado de él, todavía quedaba un largo trecho.  
_«Si claro, cuando el infierno se congele.»_

Plic, plic, ploc. Plic. Plac, plic. Las gotas de lluvia que se posaban sobre el parabrisas se convertían en pequeños copos de nieve ante la mirada atónita del joven, que tragó saliva.  
_«Jo-der.»_

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo nublado. Por muy mal tiempo que hiciera, a finales de octubre todavía no era época de nevadas, y sólo fue capaz de asociar el hecho con un nombre. Hyoga.

Conforme se iba aproximando a la ciudad, la densidad de los copos iba aumentando. Cuando estacionó el automóvil frente a las puertas de la mansión tuvo que hacerlo a ciegas, guiándose por el instinto y los recuerdos que guardaba de la calle, pues lo que poco a poco había ido dando paso a una tormenta, aquí se había convertido en una ventisca digna de las estepas de Siberia.

– Y sin cadenas. Aprende Seiya. – Pese a todo no pudo reprimir el sarcasmo que escapó entre sus dientes mientras empujaba las puertas de acero forjado que daban entrada al jardín de la finca – ¡Maldito pato¡Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo! –

El joven rubio detuvo su ataque en seco. Bajó las manos pero no se dio la vuelta.

– Entrenar. –

– Aahh y ahora me dirás que Saori te ha dado permiso para convertir sus cerezos en esculturas de hielo y el jardín en una pista de patinaje, hm? –

– No, pero es una forma como cualquier otra de aliviar el estrés y las frustraciones. –

De no haber sido porque la ventisca arreciaba especialmente sobre su persona y le impedía acercarse al muchacho, Ikki le habría retorcido el pescuezo entre sus manos como a una vulgar ave de cazuela.

– ¿Oh? Yo pensaba que la gente se daba duchas frías, no provocaba la última glaciación. –

– ¿Tú te das duchas frías…? – Tal vez fuera su imaginación, pero el azote del viento parecía haber disminuido ligeramente, ahora los copos volaban en torno a su figura de forma más… _acariciadora._ Como si tuvieran curiosidad por conocer su respuesta.  
Su… _comprometida_ respuesta.

– … ¿Yo¿Y tú? –

– No respondas con otra pregunta. – Extendió los brazos como si quisiera abarcar cuanto le rodeaba – ¿Qué crees¿Qué piensas¿Acaso tengo aspecto de necesitar una ducha fría? –

– No, más bien un buen baño caliente – Ikki esbozó una sonrisa torcida y _retorcida_

Hyoga abrió la boca para contestar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Lo que sí asomó a la superficie fue la sangre afluyendo a sus mejillas, dándole un tinte sonrojado.  
Aunque habría sido más apropiado decir _'escandalosamente rojo'_

Tal fue el shock del Cisne, que la nieve cesó de caer, lo que el moreno aprovechó para acercarse a su presa, y en dos zancadas plantarse frente a él, agarrando su muñeca izquierda.

– ¿Me escucharás de una buena vez o vas a volver a huir como un cobarde? –

– Yo. No. Huyo. – siseó el más joven dando un tirón y librándose de las garras de Fénix.

– …Athena dame paciencia… que yo no tengo suficiente para lidiar con este PATO IMBÉCIL! –

Un puño que se detuvo a escasos milímetros de la mejilla del mayor.

– No me busques pollo estúpido, que no estoy de humor – murmuró sombríamente dicho pato imbécil.

Ikki observó a el que fuera su mejor amigo. Su cabeza gacha y voz atormentada desmentían la postura desafiante que había adoptado, como si buscara pelea, pero no con quien tenía enfrente. Contuvo un suspiro y cerró suavemente una mano sobre el puño extendido del ruso y lo bajó con lentitud.

– Hyoga… ¿podemos hablar con calma? Por favor. –

– ¿Para qué¿Me queda algo que salvar? – Su voz se agitó intentando contener el llanto.

Como había hecho en incontables ocasiones con su hermano pequeño, Ikki atrajo al Cisne entre sus brazos, dejando que desahogara toda su angustia. El chico no espero a oír palabras de consuelo, simplemente aceptó el abrazo, aferrándose a su vez al muchacho mayor como si fuera un madero en mitad de un naufragio. Tras varios minutos, los sollozos fueron cediendo.

– ¿Por qué¿Por qué de repente eres así, Ikki¿No comprendes que me haces más difícil el dejar de amarte? – Murmuró el rubio restregándose las lágrimas contra el pecho de aquél.

– Precisamente. ¿He dicho yo que tengas que dejar de… amarme? – en la voz del Fénix había un matiz de ternura, y quizás, sólo quizás, de humor resignado. – Que sepas que no me recorro el país de punta a punta en un día, por alguien que luego decide que ya no le merezco la pena.–

Hyoga levantó la cabeza, pero su mirada seguía fija en el torso de aquel que le sostenía. Hasta que notó unos labios cálidos en su frente, revolviendo más aún su ya de por sí alborotado flequillo. Alzó la mirada y arqueó una ceja cuando esos mismos labios se entreabrieron y recibió un suave mordisco en la zona del nacimiento de su cabello.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con tono ofendido

– Mmmh. Nada, que estás para comerte – comentó Ikki entre mordiscos cariñosos, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por disimular la risa que se adueñaba de su ser.

– Pues date prisa, que se te enfría la comida. – Hyoga cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al de Ikki, quien tras morderle la punta de la nariz y recibir un pisotón como respuesta, decidió que en efecto, era hora de comer.

Mientras ambos jóvenes se besaban en el jardín, absortos como estaban no se percataron de la nieve que empezaba a derretirse.

* * *

Nya! se sienta a ver si cae del cielo alguna review ¿Gustó¿No gustó? o.O 


End file.
